1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communications, and more particularly to directive radio wave systems and devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the early beginnings of Islam determining of the correct time and location (and astronomy) have been of great importance, mostly on account of the central idea of Islam that correct times for prayer and the correct direction of prayer (toward the Kaaba, the shrine situated on the courtyard of the Great Mosque in Mecca) must be adhered to as meticulously as possible. The calculation of the correct times (the starting times or temporal margins, i.e. the period of time between the earliest and latest permitted time of the different prayers to be performed daily) is related to the position of the sun and therefore requires tables and/or calculations which relate to the location at which a believer finds himself on earth (or above the earth, for instance in an aircraft) at any given moment.
In the Islamic countries the channels set aside for this purpose (e.g. daily newspapers) give the correct times for prayer for number of important cities in a country, taking into account the rules relating to a denomination (Sunnite, Shiite) and school of law predominant in that particular country.
From a practical viewpoint it is virtually impossible for muslims on their own to determine really accurately the correct direction and/or time for prayer at a random location on earth, this with the exception of the city of Mecca and its immediate environs where the direction of prayer can actually be determined visually on the inner square of the Great Mosque and, at least in theory, outside of it.